The Common Fuu
by bamboomarang
Summary: its not a dream, IM STILL HERE! STUPID & FORGETFULL, BUT STILL HERE! RR
1. Fuu, flu? Tomato, tomata

Summary: though Fuu doesn't relize it, she is the true pillar. She and ferio, a guy who doesn't know he is the prince of Cephiro, must go on a journy to stop what ever evil is trying to destroy everything. Erm, really dorky summary, and this chapter doesn't even show any action, it doesn't even show how Fuu gets mixed up in the Cephiro mess. Sigh, in fact, you don't even hear of Ferio in this chapter. But don't worry like I do, read and review, and if people like this, I'll keep on going, and if they don't, I'll still do some more chapters, but I will stop and go to my parody story.  
  
Any who, I'm bamboomarang, a new writer on fan fiction. I finished this chapter waaaaay before I thought I would, though you can still go read The Preview of this story. I WILL take flames IF they are actually good flames that will tell me what I did wrong. Stupid flames will be used to burn Greg. Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
bambu: Hi! ^^ *runs off to raise crickets*  
  
*not even the crickets chirp*  
  
oh, come on, it's not that bad.Loki? bambu? Anybody?  
  
Crickets start chirping for the heck of it.  
  
*sigh* I will do the disclaimer after the story then.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Common Fuu  
  
By  
Bamboomarang  
  
**********Fuu**********  
  
My cold is not helping my head ach. I thought the aspirin would work by now. I do hope I did take the right medication. it did say that I am supposed to take as much as an adult. all the aspirin has seemed to do is make me feel depressed. Maybe it was just today, but.life just seems.Unfair. I mean, Hikaru is strong, energetic; Umi is beautiful, strong willed, and they both have wonderful families.  
  
And me?  
  
Some might say I am smart, but Are not Hikaru and Umi smart too? I do not have anything special, like I am not beautiful, I shoot in a battle, never do I fight face to face, so being that I am not brave enough I can not say if I am strong or not, I am an early bird, but that does not mean I am energetic, because I am not, I drink coffee but it makes me sleepy, I am not even short like Hikaru or tall like Umi, and the only friends I have do not call me except for answers to homework, I never really understand the gossip when they do bother to tell me, and if I remember any it is old stuff that does not matter. And I do not even want to talk about my family.  
  
Though I guess I am supposed to be a polite, perfect little friend in the background; never in the spotlight, just being the backup for Hikaru, the supporter for Umi, and the answers for the others I sit by at lunch.  
  
The saddest thing is I can not even feel real sorry for myself because I am a sissy that worries for every one, except not like Hikaru because I am too coward to do anything about it unlike her.  
  
Today I said hi to Umi when she was with some friends and she asked me who I was, so I do not think she will miss me too much. Although all I did for my sister was buy her snacks, I do love my sister. I have worked enough that mom and dad will have enough money for their divorce, it is sad; they think my dear sister actually did it, maybe they do not realize that the reason I am not jealous of her is because she.she just lacks intelligence. Maybe if she were not so good with the teachers, well, I wouldn't really think that they could think it was me because I have always been ignored, and with them busy with The cheating, lying, abusing, hurting, not listening, and. well, the point is, they will not even notice I am gone unless one of their 'friends' like children, but it will not matter even then because Mother hates me. And, besides, they have sister, and my dear sister is good at sucking up to the 'friends', but I am not, and Mother does not even bother to use me; Mother fights when I come over because I am ruining the cheating, though when they fight they do not ironically realize that they are admitting to their cheating each other.  
  
Poor Hikaru, she'll worry. I think.. Ha, I could not put it past her to say something like, 'hey, like, that means more food for me, right?' Her brothers wait on her hand and foot, yet she still works hard to do things herself, but, of course, She has the attention, She has the friends, She has the family, it seems the only thing I have better is the height thing, and Umi over rules me on that. Not that I'm leaving because of Umi, I understand that some one like me really should not talk to some one like her when she is with her popular friends.  
  
I should go get my things. if I do not now I could get too nervous. I still have a head ach. even after that medicine. Well, staying in my mother's apartment will not help me leaving to.. Leaving to do.. Hell, I don't know what I'm leaving to do; my head ach is getting worse; and I definitely know why I am leaving. But no use thinking about that now, it will just worsen my head ach, though I am beginning to think that would be impossible. I am okay at making plans; I just need to learn how to actually do my plans. I just go pack, pretending that I am getting ready to go to Father's, oh, but now mom is. done.. with her 'friend' which shows me I was thinking too long. But I will be okay because I am clever, not clever like Hikaru but-  
  
"Fuu! Are you going to your room?"  
  
My dear Mother, blond like me, but you have gray eyes. Maybe your eyes started brighter, but with Father your soul has seemed to die. How you hate me so, is it because of Father? I do not know how to hate like you-  
  
"Fuu! You better not have started on some drug!"  
  
"No drugs, and yes, mother, I am going to my room."  
  
"Shut up! I wasn't done talkin'. Did you get me aspirin when you got Greg his stuff?"  
  
'Got' him his stuff? You mean when he kicked me out and told me to go to his drug dealer and buy some weed?  
  
"No, mother, I did not buy any aspirin when your acquaintance asked me to go buy weed."  
  
"What! Didn't you listen to Greg?"  
  
Yes, But I did not understand; he had had a pack of beer.  
  
"Yes, mother, I did listen to your acquaintance, I got him the beer too, though it would be wise for you not to have any because of your state already and-"  
  
"Shut up! GREG OJES! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL HER TO JUST GET SOME ASPIRIN!"  
  
Sigh, Greg Ojes is my homeroom teacher's husband . There go my grades.  
  
"Zowy, zug', ie waez juz trin' to maeke her uze fule."  
  
.Was that Greg or some intelligent cockroach? Or is Greg a cockroach? He acts like one.  
  
"ARG! Try to listen to what people says, Fuu! All I wanted was some aspirin! You're like your father!"  
  
'People says?' If you were not so angry, mother, I would give you a short grammar lesson to try to make you remember how it was to be proper.  
  
"I am sorry, mother, I will try to-"  
  
"No more fuckin' blabbering! Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand, no blabbering, now please let go of my arm, mother."  
  
That way you pull your hand back like you have just realized that you have touched a bug.do you really hate me that much?  
  
"It's just the beer, I'm not mad, so don't you go tell dad. it's not my fault, I just have no money! We need too many things and too much food!"  
  
Sigh, if only that was you trying to reassure me that I am loved, instead talking to yourself so you do not try to kill me.  
  
"No, no, of course I understand it is the alcohol, I will not tell father, I know I am just a mouth to feed, the problems will soon leave-"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GONNA PUT ME IN JAIL! YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Jail? I think you have had too much beer. But even if I could put you in jail, I would not. You are my Mother, my family, and I would not do that. Though I know you could not say the same.  
  
"No, I am not going to do anything that will make you go to jail-"  
  
"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR SISTER, THE REMAINS OF THIS FAMILY WOULD ALREADY BE GONE, AND WITHOUT HER YOU WOULDN'T EVEN GET TO GO TO SCHOOL, CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU SISSY BITCH!"  
  
IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER? I- will just breathe and understand, it'll be fine.  
  
"Yes, mother, I understand that my dear sister helps me a lot, that it is she that is keeping this family together, and .that I am a female dog. that is sissy. Good bye-I mean, good night, mother, I hope your problems go away when the money comes-"  
  
"Shush... Greg didn't hear, did he? I'll kick your ass if he did."  
  
If Greg lives with his wife, I do not think he will care about the money I got you; the amount of money might even seem low to him.  
  
"Your acquaintance did not hear me, I was-"  
  
"Good, cause he can't hear about the money.he might not want to pay me. But as long as he don't hear he'll pay and go back to his wife. Though I wouldn't have to do this shit if you got off your ass and helped this family."  
  
I understand more then you would think, Mother. Though I always wonder why you do not just go get a real job like I did.  
  
"I do get off my buttocks and work; I-"  
  
"You don't work; if you do anything it's trying to take your sister's hard work. And what the hell does 'Buttocks' mean?"  
  
Dear Mother, you really should increase you vocabulary.and your intelligence for that matter.  
  
"Buttocks means your. rear. mother."  
  
"Your rear? We've spent too much on you just so you'll be some polite sissy bitch. Go away, I'm gonna go get some aspirin."  
  
I will go away, thank you for helping my plan, though by the looks of my pack I wish you had bought me a bigger bag- wait.  
  
What was that?  
  
"Yu don't take monie from mi, ie am-"  
  
Oh, just mom and Greg, fighting over something that does not really matters.. Now where was I in my packing? I have socks, shoes, undergarments, pants, shirts, hat, gloves, sweater, money, bath room accessories, and.wow, I'm shaking; I guess I'm a little nervous, but just a little, I mean, I have enough money that I will not seem like a hobo, but not enough that ill attract a lot of thieves. I think. Well I am now done, all I have to-  
  
"Wheare iz mye prezious beere? Ie know ie had i' zomwheare! Foo!"  
  
Foo? Greg does not sound happy, he must have been drinking something stronger before he wanted me to get some beer. but no matter, that won't hurt the plan. though maybe I should think a little more about the plan..  
  
No. Just go with the plan.  
  
Okay, I have everything except some food I was going to get, but Greg is in there, and I can just buy something if I get hungry, though I do need to save my money.. but, I could always just keep working, just not living with Mother or Father. actually, that would be great cover up because if Mother does call the police to find me, the police would not look for a girl who has obviously left her parents but is still going to work and school. They would probably look for some girl who was on the streets, or just hanging around with friends, skipping school, and not doing any thing with her life.  
  
My plan is going to go great now! And though opening the door quietly is harder than I thought, my plan is going fine. I am out I will soon get to do something good with my life. oh shit.  
  
Running as fast as I can, except sometimes looking back to see that the gang is still after me is not what I thought my leave would be like. All I have to do is just keep running with no looking back, and try to trick them.or just hide. in that crowd! Cross the street and then to safety! But. this has to be an opening premiere for something because the people look really rich, there are a lot of cars, and I could be spotted easily.But it is the only way, so I just go running and faking right before running into the street and crashing into the car and.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
********Bamboomarang***********  
  
Some one do the disclaimer before I explode!!!!  
  
Loki: explode? Tight.  
  
bambu: booma, why don't you just do the disclaimer?  
  
*was about to explode, but stopped at the last secound.* Really?  
  
Loki: dam, I wanted to see you explode.  
  
bambu: bamboomarang does not own anything but Greg, us, and this plot. ^^  
  
. Why didn't you just say that before I was going to explode?  
  
bambu: I was raising crickets! ^^  
  
err. since I don't even want to know what you mean, I'll change the subject. did you know the title was a stupid playoff from "Just the common Flu"?  
  
bambu: like Fuu is the flu?  
  
Loki: Man, you're going to get flamers for that.  
  
What! No! I didn't mean it like that! I was trying to change the subject!  
  
Loki: yeah, whatever. Anyway, the quote of the chap is; "Wheare iz mye prezious beere? Ie know ie had i' zomwheare! Foo!" 'Cause it's funny. Booma will be putting up her parody, MKR and the Holy Grail, very soon.  
  
bambu: this chap was only 4 pages, but they all have names! ^^ All were Greg quotes except pg 1.  
  
Pg 1 was The Common Fuu, ^^ my favorite,  
  
Pg 2 was "Zowy, zug', ie waez juz trin", ^^ Greg's favorite,  
  
Pg 3 was "Yu don't take monie from mi", Booma's favorite,  
  
Pg 4 was "Wheare iz mye prezious beere", Loki's favorite.  
  
Loki: ^^  
  
^^  
  
Greg: ^^  
  
Everyone: *looked at Greg before running away screaming*  
  
Greg: *shrugs* ie nead ae prezious beere. *Grins before walking away. *  
  
bambu: *in some tree* R/R/W/F! ^^  
  
*In the tree with her* R/R/W/F? My day has been so exhausting; I'm not even going to try to find out bambu meant. Please just review.  
  
Loki: *on top of bambu's head* I dare ya. 


	2. One Review? All well

bambu: Hi! ^^.Again! ^^  
  
Err. Chap Two! Umm. and only one review. All well, it's better then none! ^^; Thank you, link-smitten. My computer wouldn't let me go online. usually I won't take so long to paste a chap. Anyway, I WILL take flames IF they are actually good flames that will tell me what I did wrong. Stupid flames will be used to burn Ferio's driver. Now for the disclaimer.  
  
*No sound because crickets are dead *  
  
What the???? Loki!  
  
Loki: I can't do the disclaimer! I'm busy killing bugs!  
  
.So that's what happened to the crickets?  
  
Loki: . No  
  
bambu: *Holding dead crickets* Jilley? Carrods? NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!  
  
O.O .bambu?  
  
Loki: Jilley? You mean jelly? Carrods? You mean carrots?  
  
bambu: gasp! Jilley and Carrods had kids! ^^ I'm now the cricket's mommy! ^^. Oops I stepped on one. now I only have 99999 kids! *Sobs*  
  
Loki and I: 0_0.*look at each other* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*THWACK *  
  
Loki: hey! Booma laughed too!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Common Fuu  
  
By  
Bamboomarang  
  
**********Ferio********** Boring, so, SO boring. I didn't want to go to this stupid premiere, I mean, come on; I do NOT need to see sis and her new boy friend flirting. This floor is dirty; it should be cleaned. Actually, this whole limousine is dirty, and cheap. I should complain after this stupid premiere. Look at all those people waiting and having fun. I should be having fun with Lantis or Ascot or someone else, but no. Instead of getting to invite someone and get to have fun with them waiting for the premiere, I don't have to wait but be so bored that I'm actually wondering how this floor got so dirty. Ironic. .I think.  
  
I had to go clean up so I know it wasn't dirt of me. I hope sis's boyfriend isn't dirty. she'll have a cow. though it will be funny watching her insult him. Hey, our driver is bald. Funny, though I wonder if it hurts to loose hair. I should ask h-  
  
O MY GOD WE HIT SOME ONE!  
  
"YOU JACK ASS! STOP THE FUCKING CAR AND HELP WHO EVER YOUR KLUMSY DRIVING HIT!"  
  
"Sir, your sister told me specifically to get you to the premiere on time."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET PAID AT ALL WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOU KILLED SOME ONE!"  
  
"Please, sir, I did not kill who ever that person was; he'll get up and be fine. Now please sit down and stay quiet."  
  
Arg, this ass whole is blind, we'll see that the guy was hit close to the sidewalk.  
  
"Fine, we'll see who's right. There's a spot where we can turn around."  
  
. Now he's deaf, too? I'm gonna make sure he never drives for me again!  
  
"You missed the turn."  
  
"We do not turn there to go to the theater, sir."  
  
"What the hell? I mean the turn to see if the guy's okay, so turn around now."  
  
"Ah, but sir, I am not paid by you; I am paid by your sister's acquaintance."  
  
So the bastard isn't gonna stop?!?  
  
Great, now that person is gonna die unless I help. I know, I'll just get out, we're not going fast, on the count of three.  
  
1,  
  
2,  
  
3.  
  
Err; the car's going a little faster than I thought, now that the door is  
open.  
  
.Lets try again.  
  
1,  
  
2,  
  
3.  
  
.JUMP!  
  
Owe. Hey, where is he? There he is! Oh, it's a girl! Well, any way, she's not bleeding too badly, and she is by the road, which means it was that jackass's fault. Her bag is full of cloths and stuff. she was probably going to a friend's house, that's sad. She's got glasses. Or had, I don't think she can wear these now that I stood on them.  
  
**********Fuu**********  
  
Uhhhh. Owe, my head. where am I?  
  
. What do I remember last. running? Running from some gang, but then. I could not have been caught be the gang; this is a very fine place. I do not think I got away. I was going to hide in the crowd, at a theater? But, I didn't get there. I . was hit! Oh no, now I remember! Oh dear, I should of never made a plan to run away; my family, I have to admit, needs me. Well, I should thank and pay who ever for the hospitality and leave so I get to work on time. if today is Monday.wait, that cannot be correct.I think it was Friday when I was hit, so I should be able to safely assume that it is now Saturday. So I thank the host and leave. It is good that it is Saturday, because I still have that project to do, and I should be healed by Monday.  
  
Ugh, I cannot find my glasses. Now how am I supposed to leave? I surely cannot even leave the room without the assistance of my glasses. By what I can see in my position, whoever lives here is very rich. They might even be richer then Umi. That would surprise Umi. It would be funny if-  
  
". Hello?"  
  
I bet I am as red as a tomato. Though it may be wise not to bet, Greg seems to be addicted to it.  
  
" Miss? Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I am fine, thank you."  
  
I need to pay more attention. This maid seems to tread heavily, yet I did not even notice her.  
  
"It's my job. Don't worry about it. You hungry?"  
  
"A little bit."  
  
'A little bit'? My growling stomach does not go with my story.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
What is redder then a tomato? Me.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Ha. Like I said, don't worry so much. Anyway, Mr. Ferio decided you should get well fed, which really means you're gonna be bloated in the end."  
  
".Sir Ferio?"  
  
"Yeah, the Prince Ferio."  
  
Oh no. The prince known worldly for being the most self-centered in the world? I am dead.  
  
"Don't loose your head yet. He seems to like you, which really means there's an actual chance he won't sue you for being in the way of his car. I'm here to make sure you didn't die."  
  
.The most self-centered man in the world helped me out when he could have left me there? Why?  
  
"Miss?"  
  
".Why?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Idiot, she could not possibly know.  
  
".Never mind."  
  
"All right, but if you need any thing, tell me."  
  
"I do need one thing."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"My glasses."  
  
"Err."  
**********Ferio**********  
  
Why did I send a maid up? I should've checked. Like the old saying, 'If you got something important to do, do it your self.' Well, I think that's what it is. If it's not, I now proclaim it is now. Any way, I should've checked. Maybe I should check now. But then I'd have to command the stupid maid to go away. What if then the girl thinks I'm rude? I don't want to look rude. I could just go wait at the door. But what if the stupid maid decides to watch over her or something? Why did I have to send a maid who is a mother? She'll probably baby the girl and then the girl will think I like to be babied and then I'll look like a baby. That's worse then looking rude! Arg! All I wanted was to make sure the stupid girl was okay! Damn. I should just go up there. Of course. If I look rude, too bad. I mean, I know I'm not rude, and after I talk to her, she'll realize I'm not rude. Win-win situation.  
  
"Um. Sir?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
".You're not done with your training today."  
  
"So? I have something to do."  
  
Stupid trainer. I'm way past whatever ancient beginner's tricks he's trying to teach me.  
  
"Of course, Sir. Have a good day."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You too."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
Why does he always say that? If anything, I should be thanking him. Not that I'd tell him, of course. Let him figure it out himself.  
  
Which guest room was it? Was it this one? Nope, empty. This one? Nope, empty again. This one? Empty. This is gonna take a while.  
  
"Your Highness? May I ask. what are you doing?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Of course, Sir."  
  
Ha, stupid maid.  
  
This one? Empty. this one- Maid?!?  
  
"Hey, come back!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**********Bamboomarang**********  
  
bambu: Hi! ^^  
  
Ummm. hi again. I-  
  
Loki: the idiot forgot the disclaimer  
  
What! If you would've just done the disclaimer-  
  
*Watches in interest while bambu tries to get near Loki with her new 'kids' while Loki is running like an idiot throwing things behind him to slow bambu down. *  
  
Ahem, bambu.  
  
*bambu stops while Loki [cough, not, cough] accidentally runs into a wall*  
  
bambu: booma doesn't own anything except the plot and Greg and the mean driver and the trainer and the maid. ^^  
  
Loki: *peels himself off the wall* How come there's a wall here, but nowhere else?!?! Booma!  
  
bambu: its a step-by-step progress; read, review,wait for next chap & flame; R/R/W/F! ^^  
  
--; Just R/R-ing is fine with me, please. 


	3. All talk, no Action

Woa, I did this chap in record time! ^^ Go me, go me, ooh ohh, gooooo ME!  
  
Loki:. like I have said many of times, you're a dork. Or, as you would say; You're a dork, ooh ohh, a dork!  
  
.\/. Hey, don't make fun of the author. Besides, calling me a dork is getting old.  
  
Loki: Hey, I'm just stating the facts.  
  
Pfft. Any who, I WILL take flames IF they are actually good flames that will tell me what I did wrong. Stupid flames will be used to burn. to burn. um, there's no one bad in this chap.  
  
Loki: flames will be used to burn booma.  
  
What?!  
  
Loki: We voted.  
  
bambu wanted me burned?!  
  
bambu: I got candy if I voted right. ^^  
  
--; Can some one do the disclaimer?  
  
Loki: what you should do is paste disclaimers chap so you don't have to waste time.  
  
But what would I say in my notes?  
  
Loki: *sarcastic* hmmm. that's a hard one, say; maybe you could say something useful to the story. Or even better, not say anything at all so I could have more free time!  
  
bambu: Yeah! Free time! ^^  
  
*Sniff* you're all against me.  
  
bambu: I'm not, but I need to take care of the crickets.  
  
Loki: Yeah, and I need to smash people's souls.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Loki: Why am I always whacked?!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Common Fuu  
  
By  
Bamboomarang  
  
**********Fuu**********  
  
I should be happy that the prince saved me, but I cannot get over the fact that he just stepped on my glasses. I mean, I am gratified that he helped me out, but technically, it was his car that hit me, right? All well, no reason to get sad over spilled milk.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Oh, the maid is still here.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You look totally famished. Would you like something?"  
  
I would love to make myself some food. Wait, they have cooks here.  
  
"Well, if it is not any trouble, could I go down and make something for myself?"  
  
"Oh, that's no trouble at all if you're up to it. You're feeling alright?"  
  
I still seem to have that irritating head ach, is that possible?  
  
"I will be fine, thank you, miss."  
  
"Hey, it's my job to call you miss. You can call me Bonny. I'm from Ireland."  
  
"Well, in that case, you can call me Fuu. I am from Japan."  
  
"I thought I was far from home. Good to meet you, Fuu."  
  
Wow, this is the first time someone has been so kind to just me, no one else.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Bonny."  
  
"Let's go down to the section of the kitchen where my friend Gunji cooks. He'll let you cook without being offended."  
  
If every day working here is so calm, I want to work here. After all, you would not need any special talents besides being friendly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No 'prob."  
  
Even the halls here are fancy. Or of what I can see, being with no glasses- what the?  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but that is the prince checking all the doors, correct?"  
  
"It is. what in the world is he doing? You go down this hall, turn left, then right at the second door and say Bonny sent you for Gunji, 'k?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Don't worry, all the servants know you're here and will help you. Besides, after I help his majesty over there, I'll come."  
  
How am I not going to get lost? Maybe you need photographic memory to work here.  
  
"All right."  
  
The directions were not too bad, as long as I remember to turn left and then right, I'll be fine. I guess the hallway echoes, because I have already turned right but I can still hear them.  
  
"Your Highness? May I ask what are you doing?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Of course, Sir."  
  
**********Ferio**********  
  
"Hey, come back!"  
  
Boy, for being a kind of plump maid, she sure moves fast. What was her name? Bonnie?  
  
"Bonnie! Stop."  
  
"Bonny, your majesty."  
  
".What?"  
  
"My name. It's Bonny, not Bonnie."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Bonnie isn't Irish."  
  
Pfft. What is it with everyone being picky about his or her background? Bonny, Bonnie. Tomato, Tomata.  
  
"Well any way."  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"You know that one girl?"  
  
"The one you saved?"  
  
"Yeah, Foo."  
  
"Fuu, Sir."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her name is Fuu, not Foo."  
  
Okay, now she's pushing it.  
  
"Look, I really don't care."  
  
"Well, you should. It could hurt you politically some day. Also your friends wouldn't like either."  
  
Is it because she's a mom? Is that it? Maybe she pities me sense I never had parents.  
  
"Look, thanks for the concern, but-"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go to the kitchen now, your majesty."  
  
She's smirking at me. I know it. She probably thought all she had to do was stall and then leave to end up getting Foo as another kid.  
  
"Look, you need to help me."  
  
"Good bye, your majesty."  
  
That is no fair, I can boss every one else around, but she always gets around me. Maybe it's a mom thing. Good thing I don't have one then.  
  
**********Fuu**********  
  
How does the prince live like this?!? I have tried every single door; yet have found no kitchen, no Gunji, and definitely no Bonny. I turned left, I turned right, but I could not remember what door to take. So minuets after minutes that felt like millenniums I tried every single bloody door, yet NOTHING! And my head ach does not go well with my frustration. When Bonny said that all the servants knew about me, I was reassured because I thought that meant there would be some servants. Instead, all there is is this irritating endless hallway with twenty-four doors. I counted them. I should have stayed with Bonny. I should have-  
  
"Fuu?"  
  
Great, my first impression to the prince is shaking a door so hard it looks like I am breaking and entering.  
  
"Um. yes, your majesty?"  
  
"Call me Ferio."  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"Um, No, your majesty?"  
  
I thought it was embarrassing when I met Bonny, but she didn't fall on the floor laughing.  
  
"I saved an idiot!"  
  
What? I am no idiot!  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but that is extremely improper to say that especially sense it is not correct! Besides that, you should be treating me like a guest because it was your car that hit me, and you stepped on my glasses!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good day, your majesty."  
  
Yes, just leave the idiot on the floor and pretend you know where you are going. Maybe if I retrace my steps, I can find Bonny. All I have to do is turn here, then-  
  
"Great job, Fuu! You really gave him a piece of your mind!"  
  
"Bonny!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I could not find any door that you spoke of and now the prince is going to be mad at me!"  
  
Great, now I am crying.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay, you turned right too soon, I should've given you better directions. And the prince will forget about it in no time, 'k?"  
  
At least I do not cry loud, or I bet the sound would have carried all over this mansion.  
  
"Fuu?"  
  
"I am okay, sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"The inconvenience? Ha, I just like you more and more, Fuu. Want to go eat now?"  
  
"Yes, but I am afraid that I do not want to cook anymore."  
  
"I figured you'd say that, so I'll just ask Gunji to cook for you. After all, it is his job here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Aw, it's no trouble. Let's go."  
  
I see where I messed up the directions; maybe I should get a map.  
  
"Stay right here, will ya? I have to go find where Gunji is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll be right back. Hey, Mart, where is-"  
  
The carpet looks nice, and my head ach would probably go away if I slept. I doubt anyone will mind.  
  
**********Ferio**********  
  
I should be so mad at Fuu right now. I should go call for some guards to kick her out for talking to me like that. In fact, I should sue right now! But. that's the problem, I should, but no one else speaks freely to me. I heard her cry just because she thought I'd be mad.it doesn't help that she is nice. and pretty. I should buy her contacts so she won't have to wear glasses. Maybe I can get her picture, and then she can leave. But then she couldn't talk.what I should do is ask my sister, but she would laugh so hard because her little brother is heart over heels for someone. Heart over heels? I've been around Emeraude's friends too much. Maybe I could send her-  
  
"Sir?"  
  
What is it with interrupting my thoughts?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
What is it with everyone saying that? Is it annoy Ferio day?  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're laying on the floor."  
  
Oh yeah, after laughing, I didn't get up.  
  
"Umm, help me up?"  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
Shesh, I need to focus more on present day.  
  
"Need anything else, sir?"  
  
"Not that I can think of."  
  
"Good day, sir."  
  
Nice guy, I should promote him. Maybe if I go to the kitchen I can find Bonnie. Or was it Bonny? Which one did she say was Irish?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
********Bamboomarang***********  
  
Loki: Before any one tries to complain that this chap was all talk and no action, I-  
  
Loki, the only one who is going to complain about that is you.  
  
bambu: booma only owns the plot, us, Bonny, Greg, TMD (the mean driver), Gunji, 99999 crickets, the Random Narrator & RN TV, a little scorpion she got from Mexico, and a shark ring from Texas. Nothing else. And I mean nothing.  
  
*Sniff*  
  
bambu: don't cry, booma. You have us, and the 99999 crickets. That's a lot of crickets.  
  
Loki: Erm, I sold the crickets.  
  
WHAT?  
  
Loki: please don't whack me.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Some Random Narrator: Hello, and this is Random Narrator TV. Booma does not really know if Bonny is Irish, so don't be offended. Also, she would like to thank the two reviewers for, well, reviewing.  
  
Some Other Random Narrator: Did Loki really sell all those crickets? How much money did he get? Will booma get sued for demon otter abuse? Why can't Ferio remember how to say names correctly? Will Fuu ever like Ferio, or will this be a one-way relationship? Does Ferio really hang around his sister's friends so much that he says weird things? You won't know unless you keep on reading The Common Fuu.  
  
the first Random Narrator: Remember, you can't go wrong with a roll of duct tape and a bottle of ketchup on RN TV. See you next time, or will I? Read and Review. Ta. 


	4. Protectors of demon otters named Loki?

bambu: Hi! ^^  
  
'Ello, I have changed the *s to ! Those are little hats! ^^  
  
bambu: ^^ Hats!  
  
Loki: Dear gods. wait a sec, that would include me! XD  
  
*Blink* okay.I WILL take flames IF they are actually good flames that will tell me what I did wrong. Stupid flames will be used to burn-  
  
Loki: Why do you always say that?  
  
So incase some one wants to flame. duh?  
  
Loki: 'K. I'm leaving so you can start this now.  
  
.Thank you? I think?  
  
bambu: Bye! ^^  
  
NO! WAIT, READ AND REVIEW FIRST!!!!!!!!  
  
bambu: 0.0 ? *Runs off*  
  
  
  
The Common Fuu  
  
By  
Bamboomarang  
  
Fuu  
  
Mom! Come back! Why do you hate me so? Mom!  
  
"Fuu!"  
  
.Huh?  
  
"Fuu, get up!"  
  
.Is that really mom, smiling and beckoning me to come?  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Ugh. just a dream.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
.Is that Bonny?  
  
Whoa, she picked me up! I wonder why- Oh, someone had hot soup. Wonder who it is for.  
  
"Fuu? You okay?"  
  
".Yea?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got to talking with Gunji, I forgot about you!"  
  
What in the world is she talking about?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And then I come back and you're conked out! I thought you died on me!"  
  
. Who is this person again? And where is she taking me?  
  
"I should've thought better than to actually let you walk! The doc is going to be so mad!"  
  
My head hurts. if I politely ask her to shut up, maybe I could find out what's going on.  
  
"And with the concussion, I just let you walk around and everything! I am in so much trouble."  
  
Hey, maybe if a nod and smile she'll shut up!  
  
"And, if that was any worse, I let the wound open again!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, was a blabbering? I do that when I'm worried. I-"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
What the? Another annoying voice?  
  
"Oh, Jim, I really blew it this time! I let Fuu walk around and she conked out and her wound opened and the prince will be furious and-"  
  
Wow, this conversation must be really serious. I wonder who Fuu is.  
  
"Okay, Bonny, calm down."  
  
I hope this Bonny is okay. She seems nice.  
  
".Okay. I'm fine.But-"  
  
"No buts! You get too worked up. Besides, the wound looks fine now."  
  
"Sniff, b-but it was bleeding and I thought Fuu would die and she's so polite and kind and I-"  
  
Hey, this Fuu sounds nice. Hope I can meet her.  
  
"-Care. First off, Bonny, where are you going?"  
  
Dang, I missed a piece of the conversation. I would ask them to repeat, but it would be impolite, being that I don't know who they are.  
  
".I-I was going to go to the doc. For the wound."  
  
"Good idea. I'll help you carry Fuu."  
  
Great! Now I get to see who is Fuu!  
  
"You-you can take this shoulder."  
  
Wait a second. they're holding me. Ah well, they probably remembered I was here and decided to put me somewhere. Too bad I didn't get to see Fuu.  
  
"Alright. But before we start walking, you need to take a couple of breaths."  
  
"Who, me or Fuu?"  
  
"Both of you."  
  
Funny, this bonny person breathes funny. Hey, I used funny twice in one sentence!  
  
"You too, Fuu."  
  
Oh dear, I think this guy is crazy.  
  
"Iam sorrrry, ser, but Foo isn't hear."  
  
"Oh, no! She's getting worse!"  
  
"She is not, Bonny. The doc must've put in some drug that kicks in when ever Fuu's heat beat speeds up. That's probably why she fell asleep after all that walking."  
  
That would be cool, except the fact that both these people are crazy. There is no Fuu here.  
  
"So she's slurring because of that?"  
  
"Yes. Let's start walking."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hey, what if there is a Fuu, but it's not a person? I'm so smart!  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Yeah, Bonny?"  
  
"How do you know about the drugs and the other stuff? Were you ever a doctor?"  
  
"Ha, no. But my brother was. While I did sports when I was a kid, my brother would patch me up and tell me about what he was studying."  
  
"Really? I-"  
  
"Isn't that the doc's room?"  
  
What is a doc? It sounds scary.  
  
".Nope, but this one is. Where do we put her?"  
  
"How about on the only couch here?"  
  
"Heh, silly of me to ask."  
  
Why are they leaving? What about Fuu? What about me? Why am I sore? Why don't I know who I am? What-  
  
"Ah, Fuu Hououji."  
  
Ferio  
  
Lucky I know my cooks, or else I'd be searching for Bonnie for days. I should probably ask Mart, he knows everything about everyone.  
  
"Hello Ferio, sire."  
  
"Hi Mart. You know where Bonnie is?"  
  
I may like Mart, but that doesn't mean he can smirk at me. I probably said the stupid name wrong again.  
  
"Sorry my man, but I don't know any 'Bonnie'."  
  
"I don't have time for your stupid games. Tell me."  
  
"Well, being that you're sooo polite, I'll tell you. 'Bonnie' brought a tired looking friend and was asking around for Gunji. Her friend conked out in an instant! Next thing I know, the new friend was somehow bleeding from the head, still asleep. Guess the friend was pretty important, because Bonny was totally freaked when she saw her friend like that. Last time I saw Bonny was while she was carrying her friend away from the kitchen. Hope it wasn't anything illegal."  
  
Bonnie's new friend must've been Foo! Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to find her?  
  
"Whoa, man, you look pissed."  
  
"Of course I'm pissed! Where'd Bonny go after that?"  
  
"Umm. don't really know."  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just gonna search all these fucking halls!"  
  
Fuu  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
What a scary looking man.  
  
"I'm a doctor. You can call me. Dave."  
  
Dave?  
  
"I would assume you've been out of bed and 'conked out'."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, dear. Here, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
Is that seven fingers or eight?  
  
"Um... Can you hold them still?"  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. What's your name, Fuu?"  
  
My name? What does he mean?  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"Sorry, but no."  
  
"Even though I said it at the end of my question?"  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Okay. Does your head hurt?"  
  
.Hmm I think so.but should I tell him?  
  
".Yeah."  
  
"Do you feel tired and kind of dizzy?"  
  
"Yep on both."  
  
"Alright. You don't remember anything right now, but you'll feel better after you go to sleep. You'll sleep for me, won't you Fuu?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, take this pill and chew on it. Don't just swallow it though, 'k?"  
  
"Sure thing. Bye."  
  
"Wait! Do you know where you're going?"  
  
"Err. No?"  
  
"Then sit here and I'll get you someone."  
  
Get me someone? But I want Bonny.  
  
"Can-can you get Bonny?"  
  
".I guess, but she is the one who let you out of bed."  
  
"It'll be okay! I know her!"  
  
"Ha, okay then. I'll be back soon."  
  
Great. Maybe I'll remember after I sleep- what the?  
  
Ferio  
  
I wish that door wouldn't squeak so much. Hey! There's Foo-Fuu!  
  
"Fou, you okay?"  
  
".Who, me?"  
  
She is so cute. Wonder what the hell she means, though.  
  
"Yeah, you. You're Fuu."  
  
"Hey! That rhymed!"  
  
I love her smile. Bleah what am I saying? Besides, she's acting like a druggie!  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, besides that she needs sleep."  
  
Uh oh, it's the doc.  
  
"You didn't give her drugs, did you?"  
  
"I gave her a drug kind of like a sleeping pill. She'll be fine."  
  
"'A drug kind of like a sleeping pill'? What drug are you on?"  
  
"None, sir. Now, please leave. Some one will take her to her room, and then she will sleep."  
  
"You're not letting Bonnie take her-"  
  
"Why not.Sir?"  
  
Dear lord, she must've taken a lot of pill like drugs.  
  
"Because she's the one who caused this trouble!"  
  
"But, Sir, everyone makes mistakes. And Dave says I'm okay."  
  
Dave?  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please Sir, forgive Bonny?"  
  
Her eyes do the exact thing sis's eyes do, what-are-they-called, the 'bambi eyes'. I now officially hate 'bambi eyes'.  
  
".Sir?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Thank you Sir!"  
  
Hey, she's hugging me! She smells good.  
  
"Come on, Fuu. Bonny's right out the door."  
  
"Okay Dave. Goodbye, Sir."  
  
"It's Ferio, 'k?"  
  
"'K?"  
  
"Ha, never mind. See ya."  
  
"'K."  
  
Fuu  
  
Uhg.  
  
"Wha the-"  
  
"Fuu, you're awake, that's great."  
  
".Ferio?"  
  
"Ha, no. It's Bonny."  
  
"Bonny?"  
  
Ouch, it hurts to sit up.  
  
"Lay back down!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I just don't want anything else to happen."  
  
Else to happen.?  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
At least the prince isn't mad anymore.  
  
But now he probably thinks I'm an idiot. Or a druggie.  
  
Just Great.  
  
"Fuu?"  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Oh, around a week-"  
  
"What??"  
  
"-And a half."  
  
"Oh no! What about school? What about-"  
  
"Don't worry about school. Last Monday started winter break."  
  
"But my report, and my other homework and-"  
  
"Ferio took care of all of it."  
  
He did?  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really."  
  
Oh no, what if he wants a favor back?  
  
"But-"  
  
"He did it cause he wanted to, not because he wanted a favor."  
  
"How'd you know-"  
  
"Ha, don't look so surprised. It was written all over your face."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, by the way, the doc has been checking you, and he says you can leave when ever you want."  
  
"Why do you call him-"  
  
What just happened?  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
Why's it so dark?  
  
"The lights are out- oh shit."  
  
"Fuu, do you know what that was?"  
  
"Yes. That was a gunshot."  
  
"But-"  
  
"ATTENTION STAFF. THERE IS A BREAKDOWN IN SECRUITY. PLEASE STAY CALM AND GO TO YOUR SAFETY AREAS NOW. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL SECURITY OFFICERS ARE TO GO TO THEIR STATIONS."  
  
Ferio  
  
"See ya, Ferio!"  
  
Lantis, you're not tricking anyone. Everyone knows you don't have homework and every one knows you go home so quickly to make out with some short chick.  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
I helped Fuu a lot, almost ruining my reputation at school and she hasn't woken up yet. And I even check up on her after school every day! Though I do wonder why I haven't heard anything from her family. Might as well check up on it, being that my sis grounded me for jumping out of the limo. And for half of winter break! That really sucks.  
  
"You cannot enter here."  
  
Huh? What an idiot.  
  
"Yes I can, being that you're guarding MY room."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't know, sir, that it was you sir."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. And you only have to say sir once every sentence."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
Phht. What a stuttering moron. I should probably check my email being that I haven't checked it in. a week? Something like that. Wonder what- Hey, my computer went off. So did all the lights!  
  
"Hey, guard, what the hell just happened?"  
  
Whoa, that was a gunshot. And close. Like outside my door.  
  
"Guard, you okay? Guard-"  
  
"ATTENTION STAFF. THERE IS A BREAKDOWN IN SECRUITY. PLEASE STAY CALM AND GO TO YOUR SAFETY AREAS NOW. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL SECURITY OFFICERS ARE TO GO TO THEIR STATIONS."  
  
I need a weapon. To defend myself. Where? Where?!?! There should be my .45 but what about bullets? Dammit.  
  
"ATTENTION STAFF. THERE IS A BREAKDOWN IN SECRUITY. PLEASE STAY CALM AND GO TO YOUR SAFETY AREAS NOW. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL SECURITY OFFICERS ARE TO GO TO THEIR STATIONS."  
  
Dammit, I need quiet! Wait; there should be that sword that Emeraude wanted me to try out. behind the computer? Nope, but in the closet? Yes! Here I come!.ugh, this sword is heavy.  
  
Bamboomarang  
  
First of all, the important stuff: I'm really sorry that some of the characters seemed OC, I'm thinking of doing this chap over. I'm also sorry that I took a while for this chap, but I want you guys to realize the way I am writing is very hard to do, being that this writing is to mostly only show the char.'s thoughts. In later chaps, if you guys don't mind, I might add a narrator's pov. Probably one of my random narrators. Also, if you want me to start answering reviews, I can. And by the way, the crickets are so random thing of mine. or, technically, bambu's.  
  
Okay. now for the disclaimer: I do not own-  
  
bambu: *GASP* Cover her mouth, QUICK!  
  
Loki: NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo! *Sits on me*  
  
Whmugh?  
  
bambu: WHAT were you THINKING?  
  
Loki: Must've not been thinking at all!  
  
Murpgh?  
  
Loki: YOU can't do the disclaimer!  
  
bambu: Yeah, cause that's. that's.  
  
Loki: BAD!  
  
???  
  
Loki: bambu, say it quick before booma tries again!!!  
  
bambu: bamboomarangdoesnotownMKRjustthisplotandthefollowingcharacters: *GASP* bambu, Loki, Greg, Bonny, Jim, Dave/Thedoc, thetrainer, the-  
  
Loki: Hurry!  
  
bambu: um. Booma doesn't own MKR! That's all you need to know! Loki: phew, that was close.  
  
Mhiggoph!  
  
Loki: What?  
  
bambu: I think she said 'Mhiggoph!'  
  
Loki: *rolls eyes* what I mean was what does that mean?  
  
bambu: oh. I don't know for sure. How bout you get off her and ask. She's turning a nice shade of purple.  
  
Loki: Really? Let me see! *Gets off*  
  
*GASPS FOR AIR*  
  
Loki: awe booma, you didn't stay purple!  
  
*Glares* I am going to hurt you! .  
  
Loki: ^^* um. read and review and I must go bye! *Rushes of*  
  
.\/. I'll find you yet!!!  
  
*TWACK*  
  
One of the Protectors of demon otters named Loki: There she is! Get her!  
  
Huh?  
  
Protectors of demon otters named Loki: *with pitchforks* DIE!!!!!  
  
Eep! Run away, run away!!! *Starts running* bambu, Loki! Help me!!  
  
Loki: Never!! Mwahahahah-cough-gag. *Gasping* bambu, booma! H-help me!  
  
*Still running* Help!  
  
Loki: *still chocking* Help!  
  
Loki & me: Help us!  
  
bambu: who, me? But-  
  
Loki & me: WE'RE IN GREAT PERIL! HELP US, NOW!  
  
bambu: fine.  
  
Baby crickets: help us! The TV isn't working!  
  
bambu: *gasp* DON'T WORRY, MOTHER'S COMING!!!  
  
Loki: w-well, *gasp* that makes me f-feel great. *Sarcastic*  
  
*Up in a tree* what are you complaining about? You're immortal! Loki: *blink* I am? Oh yeah!  
  
*Rolls eyes while the Protectors of demon otters named Loki climb the tree* would you help me?  
  
Loki: Naw. *Grins* Go ask bambu.  
  
. I hate you. *Starts getting beat up by otter protector dudes*  
  
bambu: *comes back* don't worry booma! The- Booma???  
  
X.X  
  
One of the Protectors of demon otters named Loki: Okay, we're done. Bye.  
  
Loki: Thanks. R/R, morons, or I'll sic these guys on you. Mwahahahahahaha. I'd kill myself laughing if I weren't immortal. XD 


	5. I'M NOT DEAD! WOW!

BEFORE YOU WORRY, I DID NOT DIE!!

Bambu: yay! ^^

Loki: damn, so close!

WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?

Loki: um… damn, stop yelling?

I have real issues some times, like WRITER'S BLOCK! No, really, I do have a messed up life that sometimes I have to tend to. BUT I'LL BE FINE AS LONG AS I GET REVIEWS! ^^ And lots of 'em!

*the Random Narrator comes in holding a Poster*

*the Poster stands up and starts reading what I wrote on it*

the **Poster**:

**The Amazing Important Stuff You **(or I)** Might Want To Know:**

What are those porch thingies that aren't connected to the house? Answer this first and I'll do some thing for you. Like if you want me to do two more chaps on MKR and Monty Python, I will. If you want me to start a different story, I will. Just answer my question before I get even crazier! Also, if you don't like the way I'm writing, tell me. I'll try to make you happy. ^^

*the Poster lays back down, and the Random Narrator picks it up*

*the Random Narrator walks out*

All random people listening to this boring conversation: wow

Please review on that. I really want to know, and I'll feel like an idiot if you don't answer.

Bambu: Got Fuu? ^^

Loki: *eyeing crickets* No, but I'll get you!

…And I thought I was sane…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Common Fuu 

By

Bamboomarang

^^^**Fuu**^^^

"ATTENTION STAFF. THERE IS A BREAKDOWN IN SECRUITY. PLEASE STAY CALM AND GO TO YOUR SAFETY AREAS NOW. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL SECURITY OFFICERS ARE TO GO TO THEIR STATIONS."

Damn!

"Oh no! What do I do? What do I do?"

All right, I have been in situations like this with mom. The gunshot was around the north part, so obviously I should go towards the south exit...

"What do I do? What do I do?? We're all going to die! Oh no oh no oh no!"

Oh, I forgot about bonny... she should get to safety.

"Calm down! Shh… now, where is your 'post'?"

"Um... uh, th-the kitchen..."

"Okay, here's what you do. Go to your friend Gunji and stay there, I-"

"I can't leave you! And what's worse, his Majesty! And that g-gunshot, and-"

Ferio? Was Ferio hit? What about his sister?

"Ferio? Bonny! Where would Ferio be right now? Is his sister okay?"

"Emeraude? She should've been e-evacuated by now-"

"-What about him?"

"His r-room is on the second floor. I think th-the gunshot sounded near his room."

No.

"I have to go get him. Go with Gunji and-"

"But what about you, I-"

"Look, I will be fine."

"But-"

"Have you ever been in this kind of situation before?"

"N-no, but-"

"I have. Please trust me and go."

"O-okay, but... where are you going? I feel so bad, being that you're such a polite sweet girl, and-"

"Thank you, but I will be alright. Go."

^^^**Ferio**^^^

All right bad guys, here I come! Ha, this is so like the movies- Shit. I stepped on a-A DEAD GUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, get that guy! Alive!"

A DEAD GUY A DEAD GUY A DEAD GUY A-woa! Where'd that guy come from?

"Hold still!"

Might as well hit him-

"UGH!"

Hey, I hit him... look at all that blood... I'm gonna be sick...

"GRAB HIM!"

What the-

"Get away, you bastards! Hwa!"

Damn- stupid sword- maybe I should just punch him-ouch

"Ha! I-"

Ha? Well take this! Oops... Take this! And this! And- oops... and-

"I got him!"

What the? Three to one? That's no- ouch... ugh... I need help-

Was that a gunshot?

"Ugh!"

"What the shit? Who the hell is that girl?"

"Ugh."

Girl? Wha-

"Ferio!"

Fuu?

"Ferio, answer- shit."

"Got her!"

"Fuu?"

"..."

"FUU!"

"Get the guy!"

No! NO!

"You bastards!"

"Huh- ugh..."

"Die!"

"Ugh."

"Surround him!"

"Ugh."

"That's it, I'm leav- ugh."

"Stop!"

"You heard the boss! Let's go!"

"Damn bastards! I'll get you! I'll…huh?"

Why did they just go like that? Should I chase them? What-

"G-good-j-ob…"

... Fuu?

"Fuu- are you okay?"

"Y-es, sir..."

Oh, Fuu... it's Ferio? Remember?

"Here, let me help you up..."

"But- but sir, th-they will come b-ack."

"What-"

"T-the guys. They w-ould no-t just leav-e."

"How would you know?"

"...Trust me. We- have to leave."

"But- the others."

"T-the m-men were only he-re for you a-and-"

"Emeraude!"

"B-bonny said th-that s-he would be fi-ne."

"But!"

"L-look. Only th-e man who was bleeding is still 'ere. All the others left. As in-"

"They ran."

"-No. Think, if you were a cop trying to c-apture someone dangerous in a building, 'ou would shut down the power and?"

I don't get what she's saying… if I were a cop- I get it!

"You would surround the building! But-"

"T-these are not good men."

"Yeah, so-So they'd probably threaten to blow up the building 'till we came out peacefully!"

"What-"

"I saw on some TV show. Let's go."

"But-"

"I don't know how you found your way, but I bet it took a while. But with me we can get out quietly unnoticed. After all, I know this place inside out."

"G-great, but I think you should just g-go. Alone."

What?!

"They are looking for the prince, not 'e. And being t-that I am injured, it would take too long even for someone w-who knows the w-whole building."

"No way. You were really brave and saved my skin. I'm definitely NOT ditching you."

"But-"

"I'll just carry you. Let's go."

"But- woa."

Wow she's light.

"Well, better get going."

"O-okay."

^^^**Fuu**^^^

I have never shot anyone. Even when one of Mother's friends got really drunk and pulled a weapon, I never shot back. Sure, I would take the gun, but never use it. What vile things guns are-

"Hang on, Fuu. I'm gonna slide down the railing 'cause the stairs creak too much."

"Okay."

I- whoa, we're going too fast! We're gonna fall! We're-

"Eiiep!"

I am so red. Lucky it is dark. I- Hey! Ferio is laughing at me!

"Heh, sorry Fuu. B-ut that- that squeek!"

Great. He is laughing so hard he cannot speak right. I guess I really am lucky that it is dark. Not only am I red, but also now I probably look like I am pouting.

"Aw, Fuu, it was just a joke. Stop pouting an' let's go."

Great, now I am crimson. I am still going to be mad at him for laughing at me.

"Fine."

Irony. I am with a man so great, I should not even seen him. In a mansion so big that people like me should not be in. With men so secret that I should not have seen.  And I am starting to think I am the only one here who is taking this seriously.

"Fuu? Hello, anyone in there-"

"What?"

"Hey, don't snap at me, I'm jus' trying to let you know we have a problem on our hands. And that I'm gonna drop you."

How rude. At least he let me land on my feet. I do not like being so frank, but he is being a real a-

"You were right about them guarding all the exits. I didn't even think they could find this door."

Wow, now that I look around, I totally agree with Ferio. Sheesh, I must have really been thinking since I missed going through that creepy tunnel. And then I was totally oblivious to this tiny room. A closet is bigger than this room. So actually, it is not a room… I surprised that the door could fit.

"What is this door for?"

"Heh, I had it made so I could skip school."

"Well, I guess-"

"Look! That's sis! They got her at the porch*! I thought you said she was safe! I have to go get her!"

Why is he mad at me? It really did sound like his sister had a good way to escape. Okay, think. He has been listening for a while, correct?

"Calm down, do not do something stupid."

"I-"

"Have you been watching for a while?"

"Yea."

"What is out there?"

"There are two guys who look like some kind of body guards."

"…And?"

"Um, there's sis, and some cloaked person. I think it's a lady."

Okay, the two at the porch sound okay. 

"About the body guards. Describe them."

"The older one is really old, and the younger one almost looks like a child."

"Do you know their names?"

"One's called Chang Yong and one's called Sane Ain."

What?  
  


"Um, being that you mess up the name Bonny, I really doubt you can say these guy's names correct."

"Heh, whatever. What do you think we should do?"

Why am I the one who always thinks things up?

"Well, obviously, we want to get your sister-"

"Definitely."

"So we should probably try to get around the guards."  
  


"Yeah, should we go out a different way?"

"No…let me think for a sec. Keep watch."

"'K."

All right…goal; we have to get to Emeraude. H- Wait! Our goal is not that both get to Emeraude. In fact, as long as she is safe, we will not even have to get to her. So it is not 'we', it is he, not me. If I go out there and distract the guards, Ferio could get to his sister. I would be in huge shit, but he would be okay. And so would his sister. Sounds like a plan to me.

"Hey, Ferio."  
  


"Got a plan?"

"I think so."  
  


"Tell it."

"I go out first, so the guards-"

"Fuu! I didn't leave you before, and I'm not gonna let you captured now."

This hurts my plan… unless…

"Do not worry. If you had listened, you would have seen that no one would be captured."

"Alright…"

"I would go out first and… make racket before running back inside and locking the door. While this was happening you would sneak out and start going for the porch."

"…That's all?"

No you are just an idiot.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seemed so smart… but this plan is kinda bad."

"Thanks. Here I go. Remember to do your part, and do not mess with mine, okay?"

"…Sure."

Overall my real plan sucks too, but at least it is better then the one I just made up… Here I go.

^^^Bamboomarang^^^

Um, yeah. Right now my life really does actually suck. I'll keep writing, but my friend might edit them and do the authors notes for while. Don't get mad, please?

Random Narrator: Bamboomarang, having no creativity right now, definitely does NOT own MKR. R/R


	6. smallsi importantsi

bambu: Hi! ^^

Loki: This is small.

Small… yes. Important… yes.

Loki: That made no sense.

Sense… no. Important… yes.

Loki: I give up.

bambu: ^^ a chap so soon, great!

^^ I know! -- And I'll just ignore the grumpy guy. *points at Loki*

bambu: grumpy guy! Grumpy guy! ^^

Loki: Hey!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Common Fuu 

By

Bamboomarang

************Ferio************

Okay, Fuu, just make noise and come back. I will not let anyone hurt you. Okay, so her plan is really stupid, she still made one. I have got to start thinking more. I- Wait! Fuu! You're not supposed to have them chase you! Dammit! I thought she was hiding something… oh, man. Should I go for sis, or Fuu? Fuu did seem to think she had a plan, and she wanted me to go with it no matter what, but now goons are chasing her! 

But sis has a goon at her neck! All right, I'll save sis like Fuu wanted, and then I'll save Fuu! Done deal! …Except I thought too much and I can't find Fuu! Okay, calm down, go with the plan.

************Emeraude************

What a sweet girl to do that. I think she wanted me to run, but being that this lady has these weird pointy fingernails at my neck, I better not risk it. Hey! That's Ferio! Wait… I hope he's not trying to save me… he is. I love my brother a lot, but he seems to like doing the opposite of what I want him to do. Oh, dear.

************Fuu************

I thought this place would have at least SOME trees. But no, and now these goons are catching up. I am so dead. Maybe if I go around that gazebo and back inside, they will stop. But then, what about Ferio? This sucks. 

************Ferio************

Finally I got to the side of this porchy thingy… I should ask Fuu what this is called…

"Well, Emeraude, what do you think now? I've got the place surrounded, I'm calling in more troops, and I've got you as bait."

"…"

"Emeraude."

No. The way she's looking at me… No. I cannot let her.

"NO!"

"Run, Ferio, and what ever you do, stay undercover!"

She-she tackled that lady, sure, but why is she bleeding?

"RUN!"

I should've stayed with my sister, I should've, but… I ran.

************Fuu************

Something has happened. The goons are going for the gazebo. What happened? I heard yelling, but-

"Hey!"

Why is Ferio pulling me? What is going on? …Is that him crying?

"We gotta go, Fuu, we gotta go."

"I do not understand. Your sister-"

"We gotta stay undercover. That's all. But we'll get sis back. I promise."

************Bamboomarang************

Like I said before…small?

99999 baby crickets: Yes! ^^

Important?

99999 baby crickets: YES! ^^

bambu: *tearfull* I am so proud!

Loki: Oh, lord.

99999 baby crickets: read and review, but don't sue. Bamboomarang owns nothin'.


	7. just a dream NOT!

I AM SORRY!

Loki: what's your excuse now?

I don't have one… I forgot. But I am trying to get back into the hang of writing EVERY night, even if it's a very short time… if it ends up being every other day or so, its because I actually have a life. But this I will make sure will never happen again! Read on, whatever reviewers I still have!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Common Fuu 

By

Bamboomarang

************Ferio************

No.

It can't be.

She could be alive.

But she could also be dead.

No.

It's a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream. It's-

True.

My sister…

Dammit.

************Fuu************

Geesh. We must have run at least seven miles full sprint. Of course, if we had rested sooner, I would have been able to catch up. But what ever happened with Ferio must have been really bad; he just would not stop running. Obviously it had to do with Emeraude, but I did not see her well enough to know what happened. Is that healthy for a boy to run so far without even panting? The way he is staring…

"-Back."

Woah, was he talking?

"Pardon?"

"Emeraude… we have to-"

"Stay undercover for now. Obviously they wanted you, and we will just be falling into a trap if we go back without any further knowledge."

"I-I didn't even really think about what was going on. It-I thought it was like… a movie, or a game."

I do not think he really heard me, but I do understand what he is going through, don't I… Maybe-

"Even when those men… I hit one before you came, and even though there was… blood? I didn't really count it as being real. Like… I didn't know him, so it wasn't real."

Why does he look at me like that? Ah, well, it is good he is letting it out now, instead of crying or something… I do understand, but I have seen blood, so…

"…Then… then when I went for Emeraude, she saw me, and tackled the lady holding her so I could run away… She was bleeding, Fuu, in the neck."

The neck? Damn.

"Do you know how she started bleeding?"

"…How? Um, the lady, she had nails, discusting nails, sharp and long. The lady was taunting Emeraude. She-"

Woa. He-he's crying?

"Just say it, you will feel better… She?"

"She tackled the lady, but the lady expected it somehow… and she had her claws-nails out. And I ran! Dammit!"

"Stop hitting the ground. You'll get your hands bloody."

"…Already did."

"Thought so. Let me see them."

Poor Ferio. I see this is beating them up…and his hands. Gosh, that I a lot of blood. Good thing I am handy at fixing things up.

************Ferio************

I can't believe I pounded my hands till they bled. Well, at least they got me out of my trance 'bout sis… I WILL go back for her, though. No question. Heh, I never thought my hands could feel so good after a beating. Then again, I didn't know Fuu could massage. She looks so intent on my hands… cute. What?!? No. My sister is in shit, my mansion and the people in there are in shit, even we're in shit. I can NOT think about Fuu. 

Gheesh, she-

"Pst."

Is that ugly guy talking to us? He better not be looking at Fuu like I think he is.

"Yes, sir?"

Ooh, he better wipe that perverted grin off his face now.

"Come over here."

No way.

"Hey, I got an idea, you get the hell away from us."

"Ferio!"

"Heh heh heh… didn't mean a' take your girl, buddy."  
  


Great. Fuu is blushing like hell and I'm probably gonna blow any minuet now. If he doesn't leave-

"I am terribly sorry, mister, but we have nothing to trade. Please leave us alone."

"Eh? Oh, oh, yes. Ya sure you got nothin' on you?"

He looked her over. He LOOKED her over. That little- okay, calm down. Just speak; nothing physical…yet.

"Nothin'. Beat it. Now."

"Heh heh-cough. Ugh, ya sure you-"

"Yes, mister, totally sure."

"Not even a shirt?… heh heh heh… I mean, you look like you could spare-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT A HIM!"

"Ferio!"

************Fuu************

Great. Ferio did exactly what he said he would. Now we should run, or we will probably get in trouble… usually I would want to help, but the way that man was looking at me… if it were not for my overly used manners, I would have helped beat him up. Or kick him in the-

"I heard somebody… come on!"  
  


"Its probably no one… a cat, or-"

"Come on!"

"I can walk myself-"

Wonderful. Out of anywhere to hide, he just had to pick a garbage can…

"Hello? Anyone there?"

I guess there was someone there.  
  


"Yung! How many times have I told you? You never ask if some one is there, because then they'll leave!"

"I-I'm sorry, Chang… I thought-"

"Nothing!"

"…What-"

"You thought nothing! That's the whole problem… help me explore this alley…"

Alley? Damn, how are we supposed to get out of here now?

"Ferio?…"

"What?"

Not so loud!

"Shh! What are we going to do? We are in an alley."

"Well-"  
  


"shh!"

"Well, we could just stay in here."

In this smell? No way… besides, they would catch us easily

"No, we would be like sitting ducks if they found us."

"Um… we could run as fast as we can on the count of three… what do ya think?"

Chances of them catching as here? About 95% if they keep looking… Them catching us if we ran? If we ran fast… 90%. Both are low chances of leaving. But, I guess running would be 5% on our side. Maybe 6% if I count.

"As long as I count."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just let me count."

"But-"

"Hey, I found them! Chang!"  
  


"RUN!"  
  


Woa that scared me… how in the world was I able to get over that guy?

"Fuu! Don't look back!"

"We are going to make it! Ha, loosers!"

"Up the ladder, Fuu! Watch out for-"

For- shit! I'm one inch from that wall… how did I stop?

"Hey, girl, watch your step next time."

"Wha-"

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands."

This guy is holding my by the waist… how rude-

"Help!"

It's the one that found us… but who is beating him up?

"See? That's my friend… We're on your side."

They are… this will help a lot.

"Hey! Macho! Get off Fuu!"  
  


"Ferio! Stop!"

"What?"

"He's on our side!"

This would be more believeable if the guy would let me go…

"Oh… well, I-"

"Hey, macho? Well, you're still the same Ferio…"

"What?"

"Nice girl you've got. Don't get so jealous… here."

Wow… I got tossed. That is a strong guy- why is he masked?

"Who are you!"

"What an insult…"

Now that his mask is off, he looks familiar…

"Remember me now?"

"Eagle!"

"Don't forget me... ugh, why'd you have to climb a ladder?"

"Ascot!"

"Thanks for leaving me the two morons."

"Lantis!?"

************Bamboomarang************

I own absolutely nothing… so suing me would totally be pointless. Phht! ^^


End file.
